To Score
by sherlockavengersfan
Summary: High school AU where Clint is a Basketball player and Natasha is a cheerleader. They are friends with benefits, but want more from each other but are scared to admit it. Inspired by One Tree Hill.
Natasha was at another beach party thrown by Tony Stark. This time in celebration of the game won by the Avengers. SHIELD High's Basketball Team, Avengers was one of the best in the country.

They had won the state championship last year and were aiming for a hat trick this year.

Natasha saw all of the regular crowd. That included the players from the team, cheerleaders and all the popular crowd from school. Tony really knew how to throw a party.

She saw her friend Sharon with her boyfriend Steve Rogers. Steve was the captain of the basketball team.

She waved at them.

There was only one person she hadn't seen yet.

Clint Barton.

He was the shooting guard of the team. He held the record for most points scored at the State Championship. Clint was also called 'Hawkeye' since he never missed a shot.

He was also the boy who Natasha sleeping with since last year.

They always butted heads but the attraction and sexual tension between them had finally boiled over last year.

First it was just sex, but somewhere down the line she had developed deep feelings for him. She of course had never told him. Clint had a reputation of being a player, but since last year, the rumor mill had not reported any of his flings.

Pepper was the only one who knew.

Natasha finished her drink and headed upstairs where the guest bedrooms were. She wanted to be alone for some time.

Hopefully, Pepper will understand and cover for her.

She was walking down the hallway, when someone suddenly pulled her into one of the rooms.

Before she could do anything, a pair of familiar lips were planted on hers. Natasha wrapped her arms around Clint's neck and kissed back. Clint slowly pressed her back against the wall.

Natasha moaned into the kiss. Clint broke the kiss and started kissing her neck and collarbone. Natasha sighed. Clint was as talented with his lips as he was with his hands. She pulled him closer.

"You looked so good in that cheer leading outfit, all I could think about was fucking you." Clint growled out.

Natasha let out another moan at that. She could feel his arousal and she ground her core on his erection. Clint let out a groan on her neck.

"I tried finding you downstairs, but you weren't there." said Natasha.

"I am here now." said Clint.

"Yeah, by the way good game." said Natasha.

She began undressing him. She pulled his shirt over his head and he shucked his pants away. Natasha ran her hands all over his chest, stomach and back. She was addicted to his skin. She had to touch him.

"Thanks." said Clint.

He cupped her breasts through her dress and squeezed them. Natasha let out another moan.

"Clint, please. I need you now. I need you inside me." said Natasha, panting as another wave of arousal hit her.

"Patience, darling." said Clint with a smirk. He could feel how wet she was.

He hiked her dress up and got down on his knees. He pushed aside her panties.

Clint smiled. He could smell her. She was practically dripping for him. Clint gazed at Natasha and saw her gazing back at him.

He barely grazed her clit with her tongue.

Natasha jerked a little. Satisfied, Clint dove his tongue into her clit licking and sucking. "Oh God Clint, don't stop." said Natasha. She found purchase on the handle of door. She ground her core on to Clint's face as he fucked her with his tongue.

Clint had quickly become addicted to Natasha's taste. Her sweet pussy that he couldn't get enough of. No other girl compared to her. Natasha was like a goddess, in a league of her own.

Natasha was on the precipice of pleasure. No one could satisfy her like Clint. Unable to hold back much longer, she came on his tongue with a shout. Natasha's chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She looked at Clint. He looked gorgeous. He was a handsome boy with blue-gray-green eyes, an amazing body and a chiselled face.

Clint stood up and Natasha could see the remnants of her cum on his lips. Wanting to taste herself on his lips, she quickly pulled him in for another kiss. She kissed him, tasting herself on him.

As she was kissing him, Clint slid down the straps of her dress. He groaned when he realized Natasha wasn't wearing any bra. "You are beautiful." he said before taking a nipple in his mouth.

It hardened instantly at his ministrations. He did the same with the other nipple too.

Clint had always showered her breasts with attention. Natasha just kept moaning.

"Need to be inside you." Clint growled out.

"Condom?" asked Natasha.

Clint took one out of his wallet. He got rid of his boxers. Natasha took it from him. She ripped open the foil and rolled the contraption on Clint's cock.

Clint picked Natasha up pressing her more against the wall. Natasha wrapped her legs around Clint's waist and her arms around his neck. He thrust inside of her. Both moaned at the fullness they experienced.

"Don't stop." said Natasha with a scream.

"Wasn't going to." said Clint.

He began pounding in her. Natasha kept asking, begging for more and Clint kept coming. Natasha could feel herself on the edge.

"Come for me." whispered Clint softly in her ears.

Not able to hold back any longer, Natasha came with a shout. "I love you." she shouted. Her orgasm triggered Clint's own and he followed her. He put her down.

As they caught their breath, Natasha suddenly realized what she had said during the moment of her release. Clint tied the condom and threw it away.

She looked at Clint. "Clint I-" she started but he cut her off.

"I love you too." said Clint.

"You do? Really?" asked Natasha.

Clint nodded. "Ever since we slept together for the first time, I haven't fucked anyone else. And a few weeks ago I realized my feelings for you. You have ruined me for other girls Natasha. No one will compare to you." he said.

"You have ruined me too Clint. For other men. No one can satisfy and get me like you do." said Natasha.

"So want to go out for coffee or dinner sometime?" asked Clint.

"Sure." said Natasha. She then let out a yawn.

"Come on." said Clint, leading her towards the bed.

Natasha followed him. As they got comfortable in bed, Clint pulled her to him. He kissed her chastely again.

"I love you." said Clint, again.

"Love you too." said Natasha stroking his chest.

Finally exhaustion from the game and the sex caught up to them and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
